


The Virus

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [11]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	The Virus

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000g39k/)

**Title** : The Virus  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Takeru/Ken/Daisuke (with some mention of Jyou/Mimi/Koushiro. It's there, tilt your head sideways and squint, you'll find it)  
 **Theme** : #5, Handcuffs; Jamie's theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : PG-13; mention of polymarriage, slight cursing

Ken’s fingers flew over the keyboard. Takeru and Hikari stood behind him, watching letters and numbers fly across the screen behind a blinking cursor. Ken’s face was white, his eyes narrow in concentration and horror at what he saw. Hikari drew her hands through his longish hair and pulled it back out of his eyes, tying a band around it. His fingers never slowed.

“How does it look?” Takeru asked tersely.

“This is bad, this is very, very bad,” Ken whispered, horrified. His fingers kept tapping. “The code buries into the Digimon DNA and tears it apart from the inside. I can’t see a way to stop it. I wish Koushiro were here, he’d know what to do.”

“You can figure something out,” Takeru said, his voice taut with anxiety. Koushiro was in the hospital. He had been hit by a car the week before. He was fine, but he hadn’t awoken yet. Mimi hadn’t left his side.

Neither had Jyou, the doctor taking care of him.

Ken sat back suddenly, pressing both his hands to his eyes and moaning pitifully. Takeru gently nudged Hikari aside and placed both his hands at the back of Ken’s neck. He slowly massaged the skin there, making soothing noises as Ken closed his eyes and rolled his head back, relishing the touch. Hikari took his head between her hands and placed a kiss atop his head.

“You’re doing fine,” she whispered.

“These damn hackers. They don’t know what they’re messing with,” Ken groaned. “Sometimes I wish their monsters would just come to our world and make them realize they’re not just playing with numbers and code anymore.”

“That’s what happened with Wallace,” Hikari said softly.

“Well, he learned, didn’t he?” Ken pointed out. Something flashed behind his eyes. “Wallace! Hikari, you’re a genius!” Ken jerked over the keys again, pulling up several web browsers and their email account. He paused for only a moment before a reply popped up. For the first time in a week, Ken smiled.

Hikari and Takeru leaned forward. “He’s already been working on it? Excellent. What’s he got?’ Takeru leaned over Ken anxiously.

“He’s found something,” Ken murmured, distracted. Hikari gave Takeru a pointed glance and together they slipped quietly into the kitchen. The sound of keys smacking faded a bit, but provided background as Hikari guided Takeru through preparations for dinner.

“Takeru!” Ken’s urgent cry brought them both running. Ken gripped the computer monitor with both hands. Takeru glanced at the email message pulled up, and paled.

“ _No_.”

“It’s okay, we’ll find a cure. It’s all right.” Ken swiveled to face Takeru. Hikari put a hand on Takeru’s shoulder.

“Patamon…” Takeru breathed. “I have to go to him.” He bolted for their bedroom.

“Ken, keep working on it. I’ll talk to him,” Hikari said, following Takeru quickly. She strode into the doorway to their bedroom as Takeru tried to get out. “Takeru, you can’t go,” Hikari said sternly. Takeru stared at her.

“What do you mean?”

“You know very well what I mean. That virus affects anything digital. That includes you if you go to the Digital World right now. You need to stay here, you’re more useful here.” Hikari’s eyes were hard. “If you go, you’re just going to get sick like Patamon. We need you _here_.”

“What would you say if it were Tailmon?” Takeru brought up harshly. Hikari flinched.

“I would want to go as well, but it would be just as useless.” She looked at him from under her bangs. “I would hope you would stop me as well.”

Takeru’s hand clenched around the Digivice he had grabbed. He set his teeth and took a step back. With a sound of disgust, he threw the Digivice onto the vanity and sank onto the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands. Hikari followed him quietly and sat next to him.

“What’s the deterioration time?”

“Two days,” Hikari said before she could stop herself. It didn’t matter, he already knew.

“Can I go when he’s dying? To hold him?” Takeru turned towards her, and she couldn’t refuse. She closed her eyes and put her arms around him. He was shaking, but he wasn’t crying.

Ken and Daisuke didn’t come to bed that night. Hikari and Takeru slept alone for the first time in a year.

“I found something,” Ken said the next morning, when Hikari forced him to eat something. “A flaw in their code. I can use it to make the antivirus.” He rubbed his eyes, not even bothering to take off his glasses. His hair was falling out of the tie Hikari had put in the day before, and his eyes had deep circles around them.

“Ken, you should get some rest,” she murmured.

“I can’t. Not when Patamon…” Ken’s voice choked off as he shot a glance at Takeru, who was pretending for their sakes that everything was all right. He even had the paper out, turned to news on the virus. Hikari followed his gaze and drew a hand over Ken’s head, smoothing his hair back.

“Don’t wear yourself out. You’re no good to anyone if you’re so worn down you can’t think straight,” she said softly.

“Wallace and I have been working on it since I found the breach,” Ken said, ignoring her concern. “We should be done by noon if everything goes to plan.” Hikari rested her hand at the base of his neck and nodded. “I’ll have to go to the Digital World to administer the vaccine, but it should be safe once I’ve programmed it to my Digivice.” Hikari nodded again. He paused, staring at the screen. “Hikari…” Her hand at his neck tensed. “Don’t tell Takeru. I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

“Ken,” she whispered sadly, “he _is_ hope.” She patted his shoulder before returning to the kitchen table.

The only computer in the area that hadn’t been infected by the virus was, of all things, a public port in the middle of downtown Tokyo. Takeru and Hikari stood behind the police line while Ken accessed the Digital World through the port. A huge crowd had gathered, of worried partners and parents. The news reporters were out in full force, using whatever means necessary to stand beside the police but not close enough to the port to get sucked in.

Ken held his Digivice up to the screen, and a piercing shout ripped through the crowd.

“ _KEN_!”

Hikari and Takeru spun, and saw Daisuke dive for the police line. The officers there stopped him, but it took four and even then he put up a fight.

“KEN! No! Whatever you’re doing stop!” he yelled. Ken paused, eyes narrow in confusion. Hikari glanced at Takeru.

“He doesn’t know Ken’s been vaccinated,” she said, her eyes wide. Takeru frowned and started pushing his way through the crowd. Ken saw them, turned back to the portal, and vanished.

“Ken!” Daisuke’s voice continued. “Let me GO! I’m his husband! Let go of me you pigs! Ken!”

“Someone shut him up.”

“No, no, no!” Hikari called as they drew nearer. Daisuke tore his eyes from the port, and flung himself at Hikari and Takeru.

“What did you let him do!?” he yelled, his hands fisting into Takeru’s shirt collar.

“Daisuke, you’re in handcuffs,” Takeru pointed out. Daisuke paused a second to take this in, and then his anger flared again.

“You let him go into the Digital World when there’s a deadly virus infecting everything!” Daisuke yelled in Takeru’s face. “He’s going to die!”

“No, Daisuke,” Hikari gently pried Daisuke off Takeru. “He found the antivirus. He’s been vaccinated, he’s all right.” Daisuke stood, shell-shocked. “If you had been home the last few days you would have known,” she said. Daisuke’s anger deflated like a pricked balloon, and he slumped to the ground in relief.

“There was no time to immunize all of us, Patamon got infected,” Takeru crouched down beside Daisuke, fiddling with the chain of the cuffs. “There was only time for Ken and Wallace.”

“Wallace?” Daisuke’s ears perked. “You guys were talking to Wallace?”

“Of course we were talking to Wallace. He’s still a genius, even if he lives in America.” Takeru smiled. “You know, I don’t think we should take these off.” He picked up the chain with his forefinger and thumb. “I rather like these on you.”

“You’re sadistic. Get the keys to these so I can beat you into a bloody pulp.”  


Comments appreciated ^-^


End file.
